


Free! One-Shots

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidents, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Assassin AU, Crack, Crack Fic, Crazy, Crushes, Cuddles, Cute, Death, Denial, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Games, Haru's A Sleep-Talker, Heartbreak, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Makoto's 10 years younger, Murder, Party, Pirates, Pocky Game, Rape, Sharing a Bed, Shark Rin, Smut, Spooning, Stockholm Syndrome, Suggestions, Suicide, Swimming, Truth or Dare, Yandere Tachibana Makoto, crack ffic, deaT, drunk, headcanons, mermaid haru, prompts, references, referneces, sin the bottle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: A ot of Iwatobi One-Shots, from RinHAru, to MakoHaru, from MomoTori to Reigisa, from cuddles & Fluff, to lemons & Smut, from assassin au, to mermaid au, from tsundere Nitori, to yandere Makoto. I HAVE IT ALL!!!!





	1. MomoTori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_arepa_asesina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_arepa_asesina/gifts).



Momotaro Mikoshiba had always liked girls.

 

Since the day they brought him home he had. He loved girls so much, he loved the way they lauhed, talked, heck he even liked the way they  _moved_.

 

He was obssesed with each one of them, everyone had to have his attention. Girls needed the proper attention.

 

He had always liked girls.

 

Well if that was the case, can someone tell him why he had a huge urge to hug Nitori, to kiss Nitori, to  _have_  Nitori?

 

Why did Momo’s heart flutter everytime his Senpai complimented him. Why did his mood turn sour when Nitori spoke of Rin? Why did he always blush and look away whenever Nitori changed?

 

The answer was simple. At least, Momo came up with an answer.

 

It was obviuosly becuase his Senpai looked like a girl. That was the only reason. Defenitly not because Nitori made him laugh, cheered him up, encouraged him to do his best. Defently,  _not._

 

And of course, Momo flirted extra with as many girls as possible after talking to Nitori. He flirted as much as he could, if you could call shouting in their faces his likes and dislikes “flirting”.

 

One day, while Momo was doing homework on the floor, Nitori walked over behind him, his head almost right over his shoulder.

 

Momo had tensed up but didn't bother moving. “What’cha doing, Momo-kun?” Nitori asked. Momo breathed out slowly, carefully moving a binder to sit on his lap to cover up his “problem.”

 

“Uh, i’m doing my English homework but it’s one of my weakest subjects, so i cant really understand this.” Momo answered honestly.

 

Nitori nodded, moving to sit right next to Momo, their legs touching. He went to reach for the binder on Momo’s lap, but before he could, Momo stood up and ran into the bathroom. Nitori leaned ack a bit, frowning as he looked down at the scattered english papers.

 

He started to read them and laughed to himself. “Wow, he really is bad at this.” he picked up a pencil and stared making little notes over the papaer that might be helpful. He smiled to himself and walked out of the door room to get some food.

 

Meanwhile, Momo stod in the bathroom, still looking at his problem, wishing it would go away.  _Go away, go away, go away,_  he willed.

 

He opened an eye and looked down, sighing in defeat as he reached his hand intto his pants.

 

He couldn’t believe this was the cause of a boy, he stroked his erection slowly as he thought.

 

Why did he have to think his Senpai was adorable? He picked up the pace. Why did he have to think about him like that? Even faster.

 

Almost immediately as he thought that, he imagined himself pinning Nitori to the bed, the older, yet frailer boy moaning his name. Momo stopped as he looked down, realizing he needed to change his pants.

 

He popped his head out to see if Nitori was still there, and ran to his dresser to grab some fresh pants. His eyes fell on his homework as he saw little notes on it from Nitori……. Hs prolem came back.

 

~~~~

 

Momo sighed as he finally inished his homework, thanks to Nitori’s notes he at least understood most of it. He sighed as he leaned backwards, onlly to be remind he was on the floor as he fell backwards on his back. He sighed and pulled out his phone, checking the time. He frowned, realzing it had been around two hours and Nitori still hadn’t come back.

 

He stood up, pulling on his jacket as he walked out the door. Momo called Nitori’s phone.

 

“Pick up, pick up, pick up.” he muttered as he started running down the hall. On the last ring, someone picked up. “Who the fuck is this?” a harsh deep voice growled.

 

Momo, bolted out the doors, glaring ahead. “Who the fuck is this?” he echoed. He heard the man on the other end growl. He almost hung up when he heard a familiar shriek. “Nitori-Senpai?!?” he ylled into the phone.

 

“Oh, yeah, your little buddy and i decided to have some fun. Dont bother finding me kid, you’ll regret it.” Momo hung up, going to his FindMe app, so glad he actually had Nitori also download it.

 

“Down the street…...left…..” Momo read as he followed instructions. He finally looked up to see an abanoded swim house. It was pretty old looking and he wondered why it hadnt been brought down.

 

He ran inside, quietly as he listening. He heard a heart-breaking scream come from the old locker rooms.

 

He ran inside to find and old man, (actually, in the story he’s only thrity two,) on top of a stripped Nitori, the man held down his ars and pushed down on his legs as he shoved harshly into him. The man cackled, unaware of Momo’s sudden appearance.

 

As Momo crept closer he could smell that the man was heavily doused in the smell of beer. Momo shoved the man off of Nitori, the man’s head slamming on the ground making him pass out cold.

 

Momo pinched his nose in disgust as the smell of beer was much stronger over here. Nitori curlded up into a ball, absolutey disgusted with himself.

 

Momo found Nitori’s clothes and helped him into his underwear and pants.

 

“Senpai, i can’t find your shirt.” he whispered. Nitori sat, eyes stared in front of hi, completely broken.

 

“It’s okay…” he said, but his voice sounded empty. Momo looked at him and caressed his cheek. “We should leave before he wakes up.” Nitori nodded, eyes still broken looking as Momo picked him up, his own orange hair sticking to his face as it was decidely very hot in the room.

 

Nitori tucked his face into Momo’s neck as Momo carried him back to their dorm. Momo carefully placed Nitori on the bottom bunk and went to get some band-aids to clean up the scrathes and bruises littered along Nitori’s torso.

 

Nitori stayed frozen the whole time, looking forward blankly as if his soul wasn;t with him anymore. After Momo had finished cleaning him up, he looked at his senpai.

 

“Nitori-Senpai? Are you okay?” he asked. The grey-haired boy simply shook his head softly. Momo bit his lip before he moved to lay next to Nitori, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Nitori smiled, finlly showig a little emotion as he too wrapped his arms around Momo. “i guess i shouldn’t have tried to get dinner.” Nitori said, suddenly sitting up, almost banging his head on the top bunk. “Awe shit! I never got dinner!

 

Momo laughed a bit despite their situation. “We dont need dinner tonight. It’s late already. You should rest.” Momo said as he got out of the older boys bed. Suddenly, Nitori grabbed his wrist. Momo turned back to see Nitori grabbing his wrist, looking at the bed.

 

“Please, uh, c-can you sleep, wi-with me.” Nitori’s pale face was now a bright pink. “U-uh sure.” Momo said as he climbed back in the bed.

 

Nitori smiled as he rested his head on Momo’s chest. They both fell asleep in peacefulness until morning.

 

Nitori awoke to the sound of Momo’s alarm. Nitori looked up and smiled as Momo’s orange hair was swept across his face. He brushed his fingers across, movig it out of his face.

 

Before Nitori ould  else, he leant up and brushed his lips against Momo’s.

 

Momo’s eyes fell ope and Nitori just smiled as Momo’s face flushed red. “Uh-uh. M-morning S-senpai.” Momo stuttered out. Nitori smiled even more as he snuggled closer to his chest and hummed in content, all of last nightt forgotten.

 

“I’m still tired.” Nitori said bluntly. Momo laughed a bit, face still red. “Uh, yeah. We still have scho-- Crap!” Momo sat up, gently pushing Nitori off him. Nitori sat up with an amused face as he watched Momo scramble around the room.

 

He looked down at his ow bare chest and frowned, all of last memories flooding back. His smile disspeared and he looked at his knees as Momo continued to get ready.

 

“I think i’m staying home.” Nitori said. Momo immediately froze in his running, cuasing himself to fall over. He looked up from the floor at Nitori. “Uh, i’ll stay here with yo-you if you want.”

 

Nitori smiled at him. “Yeah, i would like that.”


	2. RINTORI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep.

Nitori swam across the pool, swimming as fast as he could. He surfaced the air for breath as he tapped the wall. Rin frowned as he looked at his kohai. “Ai, your time is getting slower. Are you okay?” Nitori averted his gaze from the magenta haired man as he nodded.

 

“Yeah, Senpai. I’m fine.” He started to climb out of the pool when he slipped.

 

“Ah!” he cried out as his elbow buckled and his chin hit the edge of the pool. Rin’s eyes widened as he stood up. He ran to the bench behind him and pulled out the emergency aid kit. Nitori frowned as he rubbed his chin.

 

“That hurt.” he muttered and his eyes widened as he saw a red puddle where his chin hit on the side. Rin came back with a napkin and pat away the blood on Nitori’s chin.

 

Nitori’s face flushed as he grabbed the napkin away from him. “I-i can do it myself.” he stuttered as he turned away from the confused teen. He wiped away all the blood and reached for a band-aid when Rin carefully put one under his chin.

 

Nitori’s eyes widened as he felt the teen’s hand linger under his chin. Rin smiled his shark-like smile. “Ah~ Ai. do you like me touching you?” he asked innocently as he hands slowly ran across his shoulder.

 

Nitori blushed as he suddenly submerged himself in the water. He could hear Rin’s muffled laughter from above as he looked around. He stayed underwater until his lips felt like they were about to burst.

 

He surfaced for air and as h inhaled, he found that he couldn’t because there was a pair of lips blinking his air. He blushed as Rin tilted his head to kiss Nitori deeper. Nitori, after a few moments of debate, gave into the kiss, Rin smiling and deepening it even more.

 

Rin’s tongue poked at Nitori’s lips, begging for entrance, which Nitori refused. Rin grunted t that, pinching one of Nitori’s exposed nipples, making him squeak in protest, granting Rin entrance.

 

Rin quickly overtook Nitori’s mouth when Nitori suddenly pulled away. Nitori turned and swam across the pool, Rin quickly pulling out the timer.

 

Nitori came back to Rin, staying about an arm’s distance away. Rin smirked looking at the timer. “Wow! That round was set yourself a new personal record.” and he leaned over the edge of the pool, looking Nitori in the eye and smirking slightly.

 

“Wonder what it was.” he said, huskily. Nitori smiled suddenly, grabbing Rin’s ar and pulling him in the pool. Rin surfaced, glaring at him with a sly smile as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his waist, drawing Nitori closer to his body.

 

Nitori smiled as he gently pushed on Rin’s chest. “Matsouka-Senpai! I cant breathe!” he turned so that Rin now had his arm around his stomach as he tried to run away, failing horribl since they were in water.

 

Rin just smiled as he now held Nitori with such ease, since they were in water (@.@), and turned him around.

 

He once more, captured Nitori’s lips in his own. Nitori this time gave in ad wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck, kissing along with Rin.

 

~

 

Momo sat hugging Sousuke’s back, his head on his un-hurt shoulder as they watched the two. “Well that solves that.” Momo said, smiling as Sousuke turned his head slightly to peck Momo’s lips.

 

Momo smiled as he streched his arm forward. “To the store!” he yelled cheerfully. Sousuke rolled his eyes, smiling. “Hey, i’m your boyfriend, not your car.” he said.

 

Momo just laughed as Sousuke started forward anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so SouMomo or Reigisa next????


	3. ReiGisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa play the Pocky Game

“REEEEEEEEEII-CHAAAAAAN!” Nagisa whined, draping himself across the couch onto Rei’s lap. Rei lifted his book up a little, but otherwise made o note of NAgisa’s appearance. 

 

Nagisa frowned as he pulled out a pocky box. E pulled out one of the chocolate sticks and poked Rei’s cheek. “Rei-Chan.” Rei moved his head the oppisite way. Nagisa pouted and sat up o his knees so he was next to Rei.

 

Nagisa stared at Rei for a minute straight before he moved his head to read over Rei’s shoulder. “What’cha reading?” Nagisa asked, resting his chin on Rei’s shoulder. “Greek mythology.” Rei answered. The blonde scrunched his nose up. “For fun?” Rei just nodded as he flipped to the next page. NAgisa ate his pocky stick.

 

“Which myth are you reading about?” Nagisa asked, not exactly curious, but bored. “The Trojan War and Helena of Troy.” Rei answered. Nagisa nodded but and perked up as he reconigzed the name. “Isn’t that with like, the big horse?” Nagisa asked. 

 

Rei blinked and put down his book. “You’ve heard of it?” he asked. Nagisa nodded, eyes brigh with excitement and happiness now tat Rei’s attention was on him. 

 

“I mostly remember the Trojan Horse. The warrioirs like hid inside and gave the horse to the Trojans as a way to sneak inside the barrier walls or something. Then, at night, the warrioirs jumped out, killed everyoe and got What’s-Her-Face back!” 

 

“Helena.” Rei answered. “I’m surprised you knew that much.’’ Nagisa frowned as he ate another pocky sticck. “I know stuff.” Suddenly, his face lit up and he pulled a ocky stick out, waving it to Rei.

 

“Wanna play?” Nagisa asked. Rei Raised an eyebrow. “Play what?” he asked, suspicious. “The Pocky Game!” Nagisa said ad stuck the non-chocolate end in his mouth. Rei tilted his head in question. “Why?” Rei aked, his ears growing red. 

 

Nagisa pouted and took the pocky stick out. “I’m bored.” and he stuck it back in, holding it out straight for Rei. Rei sighed ad bit the other end, making NAgisa beam happily. 

 

~~~

 

About seven seconds later, Rei regretted agreeing to this. Nagisa and his noses were pressed against each other and in three bites, their lips would meet. 

 

Rei felt his normally nonchalant face heat up as NAgisa, smiling, took another bite. 

 

Two, one. Nagisa quikly pressed his lips against REi’s and pulled back. “That was fun.” NAgisa said happily. Rei’s face was red and he hid it in his hands. “That was not fun.” Rei muttered and Nagisa tackled him in a hug. 

 

“Awe, Rei-Chan, don’t be embarrassed.” Nagisa said, laying down while hugging Rei. Rei sighed but hugged nagisa back, laying down next to him.

 

“Fine.” was Rei’s answer and the to of them laid in each other’s embrace until they drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my update stories are gonna be Sundays, and Wensday and if i can't pst one day, i'll post two chapters the next posting day or the one before. Also, because i reeeeeeally want o post this chapter 'cos i think it's cute, SouMomo is next. Thank you lovelies and have a nice day!!!!!  
> ~Nerdy


	4. SouMomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold and Momo's freezing. What does Sousuke do?

Momotarou and Sousuke were walking down the pavement to the school pool. It was winter, but they were still swimming, since the pool was inside.

 

Momo rubbed his hands together as they walked, exhalig on them to warm them up. “Something wrong?” Sousuke asked, staring forward. Momo frowned at his hands. 

 

“Nothing much. My hands just feel like ice.” Momo said, rubbing his hands together in frustration. Sousuke nodded before taking off one of his gloves. He handed it Momo who slipped it on his left hand.

 

Momo was bout to shove he other hand in his pocket, but Sousuke grabbed it in his own. Momo’s face immediately flushed and he stared at the ground.

 

“Senpai, you don’t need to do that.” Momo said quietly. Sousuke nodded. “I know. I want to.” Momo’s face darkened even more. “Yo-you know, j-just because we’re, dating doesn’t mean you have to do all this romantic stuff.” Momo stuttered out. 

 

Sousuke looked at him. “But i want to.” before Momo could protest, the ginger slipped on ice and went falling down, almost bringing Sousuke with him. 

 

“Are you okay?” Sousuke asked, slighly worried, but mostly in mono-tone. Momo nodded and tried to stand u, slipping on ice again. 

 

“Can, can you help me up?” Momo asked. Sousuke siled sightly and lifted Momo up onto his back. Momo blushed and laughed a little before resting his head on his un-hurt shoulder. “So after swim ractice, wanna go buy candy and have a movie night?” Sousuke asked as he started walking.

 

Momo nodded. “I dunno where this romantic side is coming from buuuuuuut, i like it.” the two entered the Pool room, only to see Nitori and Ri kissing each other in the pool.

 

Momo nodded slowly, “Well, that settles that. TO THE STORE!” Sousuke rolled his eyes ans he adjusted Momotarou on his back. “Hey, i’m your boyfriend, not your car.” But he turned around to walk anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short, i've been under a lot of stress lately, BUT NOW IM FINE AND GOT TONS OF IDEAS SO PREPARE YO SELVES!!!


	5. HaruMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka and MAkoto are hanging out after school

  Haruka laid on the floor reading a book while Makoto lay with his head on HAruka’s stomach, also reading a book. They were both reading Heroes Of Olympus, The Lost Hero for their literature class.

  “I like Leo the most.” Makoto said aloud. HAruka just nodded as he continued to read. After a few more moments Matot turned his head slightly to look at Haru. he smiled to himself and went back to the book.

  “How far are you? What’s your page number?” Makoto asked, turning his head again. HAruka’s eyes shifter to the top of his page and back to the words.

  “79.” he answered. MAkoto sat u and turned so he was leaning over HAru’s shoulder. “We’ve been reading for three hours, how are you only that far?” Makoto asked. Haru sighed as he sat up, closing the book.

   “I was just thinking.” Haru said, looking at his crossed legs. Makoto crossed his legs so he was right in front of Haru. “Well, it must’ve been an interesting topic for you to be thinking about for about three hours.” Makoto said and laughed a little.

  HAru looked at his fidgeting hands, hair covering his eyes. “HAruka?” MAkoto asked softly, pushing the hair out of the way to look into HAru’s eyes. “What were you thinking about?” he asked, even softer.

  There was a brief moment of silence as HAru contemplated on what his next step would be.

  Makoto opened his mouth to speak but his eyes widened as Haru leaned forward, his lips connecting with Makoto’s.

  Makoto smiled as his back hit the floor and Haru simply deepened the kiss. Before MAkoto could react, Haru pulled away, blushing as he realized he’d knocked MAkoto over, landing him on Makoto’s stomach.

   “I’-i’m sorry. I-i shouldn’t have done that---” Haru stuttered but and stopped as Makoto pulled on the front of his shirt. MAkoto smiled brightly. “Don’t be sorry! I enjoyed it!” Makoto said innocently, like they just shared a cookie or something completely different.

  HAruka just blushed even deeper as he leaned slightly forward.

  “Uh-doo-do you want to do it again?” He stuttered, very unlike him. MAkoto just smiled that friendly MAkoto smile as he pulled HAru into another kiss. They pulled away and hugged each other.

   “MAkoto, why do you do this to me?” HAru asked quietly. MAkoto smiled. “Because i love you.” Makoto answered. Haru’s eyes widened and he dramatically gripped at his heart, fallig backwards onto the floor, writhing around.

  “UGh! My heart! Can’t take it!!!! Agghhhhh!!!” He screamed. Makoto smiled again.

   THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story 'cos the other was short and i had a half-day today so.


	6. RinTori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rin has a crush on Nitori.

Rin didn’t know thee feeling he was feeling. He didn’t know where it came from. He just knew that when Nitori ran up to him, smiling and pride in his eyes, Rn’s heart jumped and beat ten times faster. 

 

Now, here Rin was,  back against a locker, holding onto his chest. He didn’t get it, didn’t understand this. 

 

Was it, Nitori, Maybe? The moment the swimmer thought of his kohai, his heart lurched further in his chest. Rin stared straight in front of him and imagined the gra haired boy, thought of his smiles, his pep-talks, and all the times when he’s hugged him.

 

Shiiiiiiit. Rin thought quietly. Im in love again.

 

~~~

 

Rin walked to the pool for practice, swinging his towel around in circles when he felt someone jump on him. Rin’s heart picked up the pace as he reconigzed said person. “H-hey Nitori, what’s up?” Rin asked, hopig he wasn’t blushing.

 

The gray haired boy, who had jumped on Rin’s back was still currently there, smiled. “Was bored. Matsuoka-Senpai, do you think i can improve my time again?” Nitori asked, eyes shining.

 

Rin laughed a little, ignoring the way his heart was beating 1000 bpm. “Maybe, you improved a lot last time.” “Well taht’s because i have the best ever coach!”Nitor claimed, sliding off Rin’s back.

 

“I wouldn’t say the greatest.” Rin answered and looked at the smaller boy who was now next to him. “You’re right. The awesomest and bestest coach in the universe fits you better.” Nitori said, holding his hands behind his back.

 

Rin laughed. “I’m not sure those are even words, Ai.” 

 

~~~

 

“Hey Ai-Ai!” Nagisa said, hugging Nitori. Nitori rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that.” was his answer as the blonde pulled back from his hug. 

 

“I heard you improved n swimming! That’s great!” NAgisa shouted. “Yeah i did!” 

 

Rin watched the two from afar. Why did his heart feel like it was about to explode? Why did he have a sudden urge to kill Nagisa? Why did his heart hurt?

 

Pfashaw! He was jealous. Duh. 

 

Rin bit his tongue a little as he watched the two converse. Nagisa hugged Nitori one more time and walked away before shouting. “Bye Ai-Ai!” loud enough for the whole pool to hear.

 

“Don’t call me that!” Nitori yelled back. Rin raised an eyebrow. He didn’t like being called Ai-Ai?but he calls him Ai all he time and that’ almost the same, right? 

 

~~~

 

“Matsuoka-Senpai!” Nitori yelled suddenly, dipping his head over the edge of the bed, scaring Rin who was in the bottome bunk. Rin’s eyes widened as he clutched his chest. “Jesus, Ai! You almost gave me a heart attack.” 

 

Nitori smiled. “Sorry. Random question though.” Rin looked at the upside down boy. “Random answer.” was his response and Nitori smiled. “Do you think i’m cute?” e asked. “‘Cos Hazuki-San keeps saying so, but i don’t see it. He said it’s ‘cos i’m short or something? Am I cute?” he asked again

 

Rin’s face almost flushed but he shrugged. “I guess, coming from a guy’s view, you kinda are cute, i mean like, sorta girl-ish maybe?” Nitori smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow, though it looked weird upside down.

 

“I look like a girl?” he asked. “N-no, j-just like, i’m saying th-that it’s--uh--” Rin mentally slapped himself, scrath that, he slapped himself and Nitori laughed. “I’m just kidding Senpai. But also, thanks, you helped me prove something.” 

 

It was Rin’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “PRove what?” Nitori jumped down from his bed, only to fall back down ‘cos of all the blood rushing back from his head. He stood up and smiled at Rin.

 

“Do you like me Senpai?” Nitori asked. Rin’a face flushed and he looked away from the gray-haired boy three feet away from him. “L-like, like as in like, like, as in crush or like as in f-friend?” Rin mentally slappeed himself as he stuttered. 

 

Nitori laughed and smiled as he sa cross-legged on Rin’s bed. “Like as in crush!” Ntori said smiling. 

 

One, 

  
  


Two,

  
  


Three,

 

“Y-yeah. A-as in crush i d-do.” Rin uttered, looking at is bed. Suddenly, he was tackled in a hug as Nitori jumped him. “YAY!” 

 

The swimmer shouted. “I like Matsuoka-Senpai as in crush too!” Rin sighed in releif as he hugged Nitori.

 

“Woul-would yu like to d-be m boyfriend then?” Rin asked and Nitori smilec even weirder, if tat was possible. “Yes! Of course i will!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry you guys but my laptop and phone are being taken away ofo i don't know how long! i am really sorry but when i get them back, i will post as many fics as i can. (this is all because i got a 78 on my report card. not even a big deal btw!!!) So, thank you to readers for undestanding!
> 
> Thank you and goodbye for now, my Lovelies~~
> 
> -L


	7. MakoHaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Makoto time

Haruka Nanase, a teenage boy in highschool, on the swim team, swims freestyle. Haruka has very few friends, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryuzaki and Makoto Tachibana.

 

Makoto Tachibana, a teenage boy after HAruka Nanase. Will do anything to achieve said goal.

 

~~

 

Makoto stood over the dead body, eyes small as he smiled down. There was no more sanity left in his eyes, only lust and crazy. Makoto stood up, wiping his sweaty forehead before he laughed.

 

“Ha… Ha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!” MAkoto’s eyes filled with a crazed glee. “I won! Haruka is mine! AHAHA!” he glared down at the unmoving body that had a knife sticking up from their stomach.

 

“You know, i’m gonna miss you. Yu were my friend, Rin. but,” Makoto kicked the lifeless body. “You were getting in the way.”

 

~~

 

“Hey, Mako-Chan!” NAgisa called out and Makoto turned. “Hey Nagisa!” he replied with his simple cute smile. 

 

“Ready for practice today? Combine swim practice with Samezuka! Can’t wait to see Rin!” Nagisa sid, skipping in a circle. MAkoto nodded.

 

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since we’ve seen him. Oh, i heard they made Nitori-kun the new captain, how cool is that?” Makoto asked. NAgisa frowned a bit. “Wait, Rin isn’t captain anymore?” Makoto shook his head. “I wonder why? I mean e loves the team!” 

 

BEfore MAkoto could answer back, Rei came running up to them. “Hey, Nagisa. Is it true we’re having a joined swim practice?” he asked, slinging his arm around his blonde boyfriend. Nagisa nodded. 

 

“Yeah! I’nt great?” he asked, pecking Rei on his cheek. The three arrived to the school pool, already to grab HAruka, Gou and the teacher to leave. 

 

Gou came over to them, staring at the ground, when she looked up, her usually bright pink eyes, now a dull red. “Oh, hey you guys…” she said in mono-tone. “Are you ready for practice?” 

 

“Hey, Gou, why you so down?” NAgisa asked, poking her cheek. Gou didn’t correct him, she just shrugged. 

 

“Hey.” Haruka said, joining them and Makoto smiled brightly. “Hey Haru-Chan! Ready for practice?” he asked. Haruka smiled a little at him. “Don’t call me that. And yeah, we haven’t seen Rin for awhile.”

 

Makoto frowned the slightest and Gou started shaking.

 

~~

 

“Hey Ai-Ai!” Nagisa ran up to the gray-haired boy. “Oh, hey.” Nitori said, smiling just a little. Nagisa looked at him. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked. Nitori stared at the ground, eyes sad  out still smiling. 

 

“I guess i should tell you. Well,”

 

~~

 

“What?” Haruka was looking up at Sousuke, eyes shaking in fear from what the taller man just told him. 

 

“You heard what i said, the cops say it was murder, but they don’t know who did it. They’re doing fingerprint tests and DNA tests as we speak. I- we- if he had told us he was practicing late, we would’ve gone with. It’s my fault. I’’m sorry.” Haruka pushed past the taller boy and to his friends, who were surrounded by Samezuka members, all a grim look on their face.

 

“Makoto.” aru said, grabbing said boy’s arm. “C-can we talk. Please?” HAruka’s voice cracked as a few tears spilled over the edge. 

 

MAkoto smiled softly at him. “Sure HAru-Chan.” 

 

~~

 

“Did you do it?” Haruka asked, sitting on his bed. “Do what?” Makoto asked. “D-did you,” HAru bit his lip. “DO YOU KILL HIM?” He shouted and MAkoto jumped in surprise. “Kill who?” 

 

Haruka leaned over the bed so his face was inches away from Makoto. “Rin. Did you kill Rin?” he asked harshly. 

 

“We-well yes. Of course. I love you HAru, but so did Rin. my love is the only love you need, I love all of you, your simpy perfect Haruka. But Rin, he was filled with lust, he didn’t love you the same way, and there shouldn’t be anyone like that near you! ONLY I LOVE YOU!!!!” Makoto yelled, only to get slapped by Haruka.

 

“I-I can’t believe you would do that. He…. HE WAS OUR FRIEND MAKOTO!!!!! I DON’T BELONG TO YOU!!!!! YOU DON’T OWN ME AN CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!! THIS ISN’-----” Haruka was pinned to the bed in a few quick seconds.

 

“Makoto?” He asked. “Only i love you…..” MAkoto said and suddenly Haru’s arms were tied to his  own bed. 

 

“”MAKOTO!” “only i love you.” 

 

~~

 

“Haruka? It’s time for dinner~” MAkoto opened the door and sat on the bed next to the unmoving boy. Haru looked at him with his eyes before staring back up at the ceiling. 

 

“Say ahhh~” Makoto held out a spoon with some chopped up mackerel on it. Haru’s mouth opened the slightest before the spoon was shoved into his mouth.

 

The two repeated this ste until the plate of food was empty. 

 

MAkto stood up to leave when HAru’s voice spook. “...tie me.” MAkoto turned to look at him. “Hmm? What was that darling?” 

 

“Untie me.” Haruka said again. Makoto walked over. “No, you’ll run away.” “I won’t. I promise. Untie me.” 

 

Makoto sighed before untying HAru’s hand and feet from the bedposts. HAru sat up and looked at his knees. 

 

“Makoto.” Haru’s voice was quiet and sounded broken but Makoto smiled. “Yes Love~?” 

 

Haru hugged Makoto quickly and Makoto hugged him back. “Why?” Makoto looked at him sideways. “Why what?” “Why do I love you even after al this?” he asked, his body shaking a little and Makoto hugged him tighter.

 

“Because i’m the only true love yo need. No one else should love you. Understand?’’ Makoto said softly, stroking Haru’s hair. HAruka nodded and hugged MAkoto tighter, tears falling down his face.

 

“...Aren’t you afraid they’re gonna find you?” Haru asked and Makoto looked at him. “Who?” “The cops, they’re doing tests and everyhing.” Makoto laughed a littl and pulled away from the hug, looking into HAru’s eyes.

 

“It’s been a month and they haven’t found me, don’t you think i did something to prevent that? Rin’s fingerprints are over everything, they’ll list it as suicide.” Makoto tilted his head at Haru. “I can’t believe you’d think i was that stupid.” 

 

HAru shook his head. “No, they just, i was, i don’t want you to get caught.”  MAkoto hugged HAru again. 

 

“I won’t. Okay, i love you ad i won’t leave you.” 

 

“....kay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I'M TRIGGERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> HHIYHKSSDGHSDFHDSJHDHDFJHDJHDFJDCJNDJNDJNSDFJNSDJH
> 
> okay, thank you for reading my Lovelies~
> 
> -L


	8. RinHaru (RinTori & MakoHaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!!!! DXDXDXDXDX

Makoto was in love with Haru. 

He had loved Haru since the day he met him. Every day his love grew stronger. He loved Haru’s laugh, he loved his love for water, he loved everything about him. It was always just the two of them.

Until Rin came. Rin came and took away Haru’s attention. He came and hung out with Haru, made him even happier. Makoto hated  Rin, but he was his friend.

Rin left after the relay, and things went back to normal. Makoto became even closer to haru, making him only laugh around him, only smile around him. They were together for years alone, just him and Makoto. They made other friends, started a club, drew even closer.

And and Rin came back. Almost took Haru away, putting him into depression after they raced. Makoto hated Rin even more, he had made Haru think of cutting. But Rin and Haru suddenly drew closer and he and makoto have ever been.

And came Valentine’s day.

Nitori loved his senpai.

He loved that he was the only one able to calm Rin down. Loved how he was the only one he ever opened up to. He loved how he gave Nitori advice and helped him when he struggled.

Rin was an idol to him, Nitori loved him so much, he just couldn’t contain it sometimes. The way he swam was beautiful. The way he talked was amazing, they way he walked with pride was breath-taking.

Yes, Nitori Aiichirou was in love with Rin Matsuoka. Rin would hug him after big events, make sure he was trying is hardest, it was hard not to love him.

Until Valentine’s day

~~~

 

It surprised everyone, the note. The note they found in a box. The box labeled ‘Haruka.’ really, no one expected it.

The swim team had surrounded hims as HAru he the box out

Everyone was in excitement as HAruka opened the box. Everyone was excited as he read a love letter out loud. Everyone was excited as he pulled out a box of chocolate. Every was excited when he pulled out a promise ring, asking to be Rin’s boyfriend.

Everyone, except Makoto, that is. Makoto felt part of him die with each part of the present. His heart shattered in half as Haru ran out the house to find Rin.

He knew haruka wanted Rin. every since haru met him, he was all he talked about. Makoto just didn’t think it’d hurt this much

It surprised everyone. It surprised everyone when Haru was suddenly at Sousuke’s house, where everyone was hanging out. It surprised everyone when Rin and Haru jumped in each other’s arms.

Everyone was ecstatic as haru described the note, the box, the ring. Everyone was ecstatic as haru said yes to rin. Everyone was ecstatic as Rin pulled Haru into a kiss.

Everyone except Nitori. Nitori ran out of h room after the kiss. Tears in his eyes. His gray hair whipped in the air as he ran down the steps.

No one had even noticed him leave.

He ran down the road, tears filling his eyes. He ran across roads, crying and screaming as he felt his heart ripped out.

That’s when he was ran over.

 

~~

 

Makoto ran out his door, down the stairs and to the school pool. At this point, he didn’t care if it was against the rules, he needed to take his mind off of Haru.

He pulled off his shirt and shorts and jumped into the pool. He swam for what felt like hours until he stopped underwater.

What was the point? Was there anymore reason to live?  _ No _ , he thought as he let water fill his lungs, there wasn’t. He let the water surge into his lungs, not letting them fight back as everything went dark.

Nitori woke up in a hospital. He legs and arms hurt. The moment he stirred consciousness, he wished he had died. Everyone asked him questions, why he had ran away, why he hadn’t looked before he’d crossed.

He didn’t answer any of them, he just stared at the wall blankly. “....why couldn’t i have died?” he asked quietly. Everyone looked at him.

“W-what?” Momo asked, eyes wide. Nitori felt tears fall down his face, he thrashed about on the bed, trying to get the away. “WHY COULDN’T I HAVE DIED!!!” he yelled. He grabbed the hospital blanket and covered himself, ignoring the fact that thrashing about had caused the injury in his side to re-open up.

After a few moments, Sousuke noticed the blood on the sheets. “Nitori-” “Leave it. Let me die.” nitori answered blankly.

No one understood. This was so unlike him. He’s normally all smiles, hugs, sunshine. He’s always most cheerful around….

The Samezuka swim team all looked at Rin, as if they had all thought the same thing. It immediately all fell into place.

“Come on, senai!!!! We care about you!!!! Please don’t die!” Mom screamed, pulling at Nitori’s sheets. “Let. Me. D---” the heart monitor suddenly flat-lined and Momo’s eyes widened as Nitori stopped moving. A few doctors rushed in, pushing them out.

Makoto woke up on a couch in Nagisa’s living room. Why did he even have to wake up? Makoto glared at the ceiling as he heard Rei announce he was awake. Haru, Gou and Makoto joined rei as they looked at Makoto.

Makoto grit his teeth. Why couldn’t they just let him die? Thats all he wanted. “Why am i still alive?” Makoto asked them angrily, still staring up.

The question caught them off guard. “Wh-you mean you drowning was intentional?” Nagisa asked, worried.

Makoto sat up now. “YES.” he said harshly, fisting a chunk of hair. They all looked at him with wide eyes. “Wh-why would y-you do that?” Rei stuttered.

Makoto shrugged. “Why not.” Gou crossed her legs, tears falling down her cheeks. “But why would you?” she asked sadly.

Makoto stood up, walking to the door. “Because i wanted to.” he said, still not giving a full answer. “Because i didn’t want to live anymore.”

He felt a hand grab his arm and shrugged it off, already knowing who it was. He ran out the door when he heard his name.

“Makoto!” he heard Haru yell. He ran faster, not caring if he got his by a car. “MAKOTO!!!!” the voice demanded.

Makoto turned glaring daggers at Haru. “ _ what, _ Haruka. What is it?!” he yelled harshly. Haru whined at use of his full name as he tried to stand proud, a few feets away from MAkoto.

“Please tell me. Tell me why you want to die so suddenly.” Haruka demanded. MAkoto rolled his eyes. “It won’t change  _ anything _ even if i tell you.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes i do!”

“I could help you!”

“No you can’t!”

“Why?”

“Because i’m in love with you!”

Makoto yelled, and bolted to his house. Haru stood frozen.  _ Oh, _ he thought.  _ Oh. _ he still stood there. He was stupid. He stood there for what felt like hours until something in him reminded him of his situation.

_ If i don’t do something, Makoto’s gonna kill himself. _

Haru ran into Makoto’s house not really caring that he hadn’t knocked and ran up to Makoto’s room. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees as he looked inside.

Makoto lay in the middle of the room with cuts across his legs and arms and a knife through his stomach, there was a slash on his neck too.

Haru screamed out as he heard the rest of the club come into the house. Gou was the first to come up and fainted at the sight of blood. Nagisa jumped into Rei’s arms and they cried. They all did.

But no one cried as hard as Haru did. Makoto was dead and it was his fault.

 

~~

 

After a few minutes, the doctors came out, some of them with bored expressions, others sad. Rin stood up before they had even answered and ran into the room. Nitori was dead. He was dying, to be correct. He was breathing once more but faintly.

“Nitori! Why didn’t you look?” he asked as he ran to his side. Nitori looked up softly, not moving much. His breathing slowed even more.

“I love you, Rin.” and the monitor flat-lined. Rin froze, understanding finally sinking in. this was, his fault?

It had been three years after their best friends had died. Haruka and Rin lived as happily as they could, but on this day every year, they were reminded that their friends had died, and it was their fault. Their fault for not loving them. Their fault for not helping.

They couldn’t help but feel responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my Lovelies!!!!! it had to be done!!!!!!!!
> 
> hope I didn't kill you,
> 
> Until next time,   
> ~L


	9. RinHaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometime when HAru and Rin were visiting australia or something? i forget what episode it is but it's when they were at the hotel.

Rin’s eyes widened. “Only one bed?” 

 

“I blame you for having a girly name.” Haru said, looking at the bed. Rin rolled his eyes. “Look who’s talking  _ Haru-Chan _ .” Rin retorted.

 

“I’m going to talk to them about this.”

 

~~

 

“You didn’t fix it.” Haru said, laying on his side, back to Rin. “I know I didn’t!” Rin retorted back, facing the other way.

 

Haru scrunched up his nose in discomfort before burrowing under the blankets more. “I remember,” Haru said, quietly. “When we were kids, we had sleepovers, we did this all the time.” haru said.

 

Rin just hummed in response. “I miss the old day, when we were little.” Haru continued. “I miss not having to focus on the future, or you health as much.”

 

“...”

 

“I wish we were all born with an undo button to undo our mistakes. Wouldn’t that be cool?” Haru turned to Rin who rolled his eyes. “Nagisa was right, you talk a lot when you’re tired.” Rin said and HAru reached his arm out and ficked him. 

 

They turned back on their sides away from each other when HAru shivered. “You cold?” Rin asked, not turning to look.

 

“No, I shiver for fun. Yes i’m cold.” Haru pulled the blanket up over his ears higher, snuggling into his pillow when he fet arm wrap around his stomach.

 

“What are yo--” “it’s for warmth.” Rin replied as he scooted closer, spooning HAru from behind. HAru frowned but turned forward away from Rin.

 

‘Whatever.” HAru didn’t mention the fact that now he was practically basking in Rin’s warmth, or the fact that he was comfortable or the fact that the fact it was  _ Rin _ was making his heart race.

 

No, he just let himself bask in warmth for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S A LATE AT NIGHT POST!!!!! I ALMOST FORGOT TODAY WAS POSTING DAY  
> hope you like it, i don't....... ship this.....but i did promise so......
> 
> uh, Bye my Lovelies~  
> -L


	10. RinTori, MakoHaru, SouMomo, ReiGisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stipper AU!!!!!!!

Makoto, Rei, Sousuke and Rin were all friends for a long time. They have been since they were in grade school. They did the normal things teens did, prank calls, hung out, drunk did stupid shit. 

 

So it was no surrise when they all decided to go to the gay stripper bar that just opened up called “Wet Waters.” well, the real reason was because Gou ran it (she’s older than Rin in this) and told them she found some strippers they might like.

 

Of course the four went after she offered to let them have free drinks, i mean, free drink, C’MON! 

 

The four stood outside and waited or Gou to come show them around. It was the second night it’s been open and they’ve heard nothing but good stuff about it so why not. 

 

“There has to be something wron with it.” Rei said, fixing his glasses and pushing back his hair. Makoto smiled softly. “Maye people are just really nice?” he suggested. 

 

Sousuke eyes some of the guys and girls going in. “i doubt that.” he muttered. Rin pushed his hair back and slammed on Gou’s V.I.P door. “Yo sis!” Rin shouted and Gou popped out, holding a clipboard and wearing a headset.

 

“Oh you’re here!” Gou grabbed her younger brother’s arm and pulled him in, the other three following. “Come, sit here and the show starts in,” Gou looked at her watch and jumped. “FOUR MINUTES! I gotta go!” she ran, leaving the four sitting on the padded bench.

 

They had a pretty good view of the stage, each could see it from left to right the only downside was there was no table to stop people from walkin up and talking to them and no place to put their drinks.

 

Gou walked out onto the stage with a bright smile. “Hello! Welcome back everyone and hello newcomers to Wet Waters! Today, our male strippers will be preformig so guys,” Gou winked at the crowd while swishing her hair. “Cover those lap beacuse they are Ho-ot!” 

 

She pointed behind her where two poles were set up. “First is our beautiful blondie, who goes by Rock Peguin!”” a small shota like blonde boy with magenta-ish eyes walked out. He was wearing almost a swimsuit like thing, but it much tighter, ending above his knees, he also wore a sigle white strin across his chest. 

 

The blonde placed hi hand on his hip before blowing a kiss to the crowd, though it seemed to be more directed to Rei. 

 

“Next is our, although silent, majestic dancer, known as “Dancing Dolphin!”” 

 

An almost blue haired but more black hair guy walked out his face seemed expressionless but he still looked beautiful. He was wearing a simialr swimsuit as Blondie, but his had purple lines curving u in certain areas and was even tighter. He flipped his hair up and winked at the crowd also, but this time it seemed directed at Makoto.

 

“Oh God he’s gorgeous.” Makoto said, smiling softly. Rin nodded.

 

“The next is, even though little, “Mighty Sea Pup!” Gou stepped aside for the  gray haired almost girlish boy.  He had a little mole under his eye and a bright smile. He was wearing one of the  _ shortest _ shorts on earth which were a light blue. He had straps up his legs  (idk, just imagine like, the SnK straps of something) and around his back. He waved timidly to the crowd before looking up slowly and meeting Rin’s gaze.

 

“And finally, the super,  _ super _ energetic, “Flying Otter!”” Sousuke’s eyebrows knit together. “But otters don’t fly.” he whispered to Rin. Rin just shrugged as an orange-haired kid practically  _ ran _ onto the stage. 

 

He froze in the middle next to the other three strippers before knocking himself on his head and giggling. That was like music to the ears. He had on shorts simiar to blondies, except, they were held up by orange suspender that went under his croth and almost stuck in his, uh, shitting area. 

 

The orange-haired boy stuck his tongue out and trailed his finger slong his tongue before snapping aid fingers like a gun. 

 

“Screw the name.” Sousuke muttered under his breath. 

 

As the ‘Rock Penquin’ and ‘Mighty Sea Pup’ lifted themselves onto the pole, ‘Flying Otter’ and ‘Dancing Dolphin’ started these erotic dance that involved moving their hips.

 

A lot.

 

Holy Jesus Lizard they could move

 

Makoto let out an embarassed squeak as he shifted in his chair, having a  _ sliiiiiight _ problem obvious to the world due to the lack of table. Dancing Dolphin seemed to notice becuase he locked eyes with MAkoto and started to trail his hands up his own body. Makoto’s face flushed.

 

Rei and Rin cleared their throats as the two pole dancers picked themselves up and down the pole, twisting and turning and being oh-so erotic. Rei pushed his glasses up so many times they were digging into his skin while Rin pushed his hair back so many times it was practically stuck to his head now. The blonde and gray haired boys winked in unison.

 

Sousuke tried to avoid looking at the energetic and giggly orange haired guuy but it was hard wen he was shaking his hips and turning so, so, ENTHUSIASTICALLY all while keeping his eyes on Sousuke

 

The four boys bowed and left the stage, probably to change or something and Gou thanked everyone, telling them the girls were next to preform. 

 

Makoto slid in his chair, glad his ‘problem’ faded. Everyone else was a little on edge too.

 

“That was…. Wow.” Rin said, staring at the stage still. The others just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is early, i'm still posting one on sunday like usual but i couldn't wait for you guys to read this one soooooooo it's early.
> 
> Thank you my Lovelies and if you have any promts or ideas, just write them in the comment section and i'll probably use them.
> 
> ~L


	11. Rin's Not Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random crACK FIC

Rin is straight.

 

Got thaat?

 

No amount of shipping will change it.

 

No saying “HAruka’s his best friend.” or “Sousuke and he are friends even though they fight, and they always make up.” 

 

He’s straight as a board, understand that? 

 

So what are you talking about?

 

Rin definetely, deos not, in no universe lik----- **Yo, Rin, give me back my keyboard!!!!! I’m writing a RinTori smut next!**

 

That’s someone else, this is defenetly L.

 

**RIIIIIN!!!!! GIV ME MY LAPTOP!!!!! I NEED TO WRITE!!!!!!**

 

That’s uh, my impersion of me yelling at Rin.

 

**Rin, LEMME WRITE MY LEMONY SMUT ABOUT YOU AND NITORI!!!!**

 

NO! I’M STRAIGHT!

 

**\---AS A RAINBOW!!!!**

 

WHY ARE YOU WRITING STORIES LIKE THIS????

 

**I HAVEN’T POSTED ANYTHIG BAD YET!!!**

 

WHAT DO YOU MEAN  _ POSTED _ ? 

 

**…….I MEANT WRITTEN.**

 

THIS NEEDS TO STOP.

 

**YOU NEED TO STOP?**

 

STOP  _ WHAT? _

 

**DENYING YOU’RE GAY!!!**

 

I’M NOOOOOT

 

**YOU ARE**

 

SO ARE YOU

 

**NO, I’m a pancake, there’s a difference.**

 

... _ what? _

 

**Pancake- straight but on one side and not on the other. Mostly not straight. Also, PANSEXUAL.**

 

Oh…. i get it no---YO HEY WAIT STOP GRABBING AT THE LAPTOP!!!!

 

**I WANNA WRITE**

 

I WANNA BE STRAIGHT

 

WAIT THAT’S NO WHAT I MEANT TO SA---

 

**TOO LATE YOU SAID IT YOU’RE NOT STRAIGHT DEAL WITH IT**

 

I AM!!!!

 

**NO YOU’RE NOT I CAN PROV IT**

 

REALLY? GO AHEAD!

 

 

  * ****YOUR NAME!****


  * **YOU HAVE LONG HAIR**


  * **ADORABLE AS CHILD HOT AS TEEN**


  * **GOING TO AUSTRALIA ALONE WITH HARUKA**


  * **FIGHTING FOR THE BOTTOM WITH SOUSUKE**



 

 

THAT WAS FOR A BED

 

**STILL COUNTS**

 

*rin has left the room, throwing the laptop on the floor*

 

***throws hands up* WHOO-HOO!!!! I WIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when im sleep deprived and no one leaves me alone


	12. RinTori-SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIN AND NITORI DO THE FRICKLE-FRACKLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just got like crazy into Haikyuu!! outta nowhere and omigooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodddddd. i ship everyone with everyone!!!! okay, anyway, i love rintori and i havent posted smut here yet (like serious smut) so i may post more.... idk.

Nitori sat on Rin’s bed, cross-legged reading aloud from the study sheet. “The Minotaur was believed to be….?” Nitori read. Rin did a sit up and growled. “He was the three-headed dog, right?” Nitori sighed as he watched Rin do another sit up.

 

“No, that was Cerberus. The Minotaur had been  Pasiphaë’s son, she had been King Minos’s wife. Aphrodite cursed her to fall in love with a bull and, uh well, nine months later, the Minotaur was born, with the head of a bull and the body of a man.” Nitori said, putting the study sheet down. 

 

Rin paused in his sit-ups. “That’s messed up.” Rin stated and continued. “All of Greek mythology is messed up. Hera and Zeus, Queen and King of the gods, wife and husband,  _ sister _ and  _ brother _ .” Rin sat up with a baffled look. “Why do i even have to remember this?” 

 

Nitori puffed his cheeks out. “ _ Because, _ Senpai, if you fail Global Studies  _ again _ , you’re gonna get held back.” Rin raised an eyebrow. “What, you don’t want me in your grade?” Nitori’s cheeks turned pink and he looked at his knees. “Uh-uh n-no just, I want you to pass.” 

 

There was a short moment of silence before Rin sighed bored. “I’m tired.” Rin said, laying back down on his bed. Nitori nodded and moved to get out of his bed but Rin grabbed his arm. “No, sleep with me.” Rin said, tugging Nitori so the small teen fell next to him.

 

Nitori’s pale face flushed but he didn’t make to move.

 

~~

 

Rin woke up from his nap to see him and Nitori tangled up. At some point, Rin had wrapped his arms around Nitori’s waist, one hand just above Nitori’s ass and Nitori had wrapped his around Rin’s stomach. Nitori’s breath came out and tickled Rin’s neck, sending shivers down his spine.

 

Rin tried to move a little but the sleeping Nitori tightened his grip. Rin’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat when Nitori’s knee pressed against Rin’s crotch. 

 

_ Rin didn’t notice his problem until he did that. _ Now Rin was panicking slightly.  _ This was not the plan, not the plan….. _

 

Nitori made a small whining noise as he moved a little, exhaling right onto Rin’s neck before pressing his face into Rin’s neck. 

 

Rin gasped as he felt Nitori murmur something in his sleep, his lips moving against Rin’s neck. “Shit….” Rin whispered out as Nitori’s knee rubbed against his boner again. 

 

Rin tried pushing Nitori away but failed.  _ Should I wake him? _ Rin thought. In his sleep, Nitori pressed his lips against Rin’s neck and they stayed there.

 

_ Wake him up, wake him up, wake him up. _ “Ai, wake up.” Rin muttered. “Ai.” Rin said a little louder trying to shake Nitori awake. Nitori’s face scrunched up a bit. “AI!” Rin yelled and Nitori’s head shot up. 

 

The grey haired-kohai rubbed his eyes. “Matsuoka-Senai? Something 

*yawn* wrong?” Nitori asked, his eyes still a little droopy from sleep. Nitori’s gray hair stuck up in places and his shirt was hanging off  his sleeve, his eyes were shut slightly from sleep but sparkling.  _ Fuck it _ . Rin thought and lurched forward, latching his lips onto Nitori’s.

 

Nitori’s eyes widened as he did so, waking up immediately, but he didn’t protest. After a few moments of soft kissing, Rin tilted his head and Nitori reciprocated the kiss. Rin’s hands slowly slid to Nitori’s side and Nitori left out a muffled noise as Rin’s cold hands touched his skin.

 

Rin’s hands slid up Nitori’s shirt and his thumbs softly touched Nitori’s nipples. Nitori let a whine and gripped Rin’s shirt, trying to pull him closer. Rin’s tongue moved into Nitori’s who moaned out as Rin rubbed his nipples.

 

Nitori gripped Rin even tighter, bucking his hips up and rubbing his and Rin’s erections against each other. 

 

They both let out a low moan and Rin rubbed their hips against each other again Nitori pulled from the kiss and held onto Rin as Rin continuosly rubbed their hips together. “Matsouka-S-Senpai, I-I--NGH!” Nitori gripped Rin’s shirt for dear life, closing his eyes as he came in his own pants. Rin rubbed once more and fell to Nitori’s side as he came a few seconds later.

 

“I--” “Shush, go back to sleep.” Rin said, getting up to change his pants. Ntori stared at the ceiling, breath coming out slow and heavy. His hair now sprawled across his face and his eyes shut. Sweat decorated his skin and neck and when Rin pulled up his new pats, he turned and sighed. “Ai, you’re gonna have to help me.” Nitori’s eye opened slowly to see Rin had  _ another _ erection. He laughed slightly. “Okay,” Nitori said, voice dropping a little, tilting his head.

 

“Sen-pai.” 

 

Rin’s pretty sure he came on just that word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU GUYS LIKE HAIKYUU!! I'VE WRITTEN A FEW STORIES FOR IT GO CHECK 'EM OUT!!!!
> 
> Love ya Lovelies~~~
> 
> -L
> 
> (P.S- New updating days are Fridays and Mondays instead of Wensdays and Sundays like i've been.)


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haruka come to Rei's swim team from australia. 
> 
> better than the summary but emmmmmm cute

“Rei-chan!” An enthusiastic blonde shouted, running up to the third year. Rei turned and smiled as Nagisa intertwined their fingers.

 

“Ready for practice, Cap’n?” Nagisa asked Rei. “totally.” Rei breathed out.

 

Nagisa and Rei were third years and before Makoto and Haruka graduated, the club voted for Rei to be the next Captain. The club had a ton new members now, they outnumbered samezuka. It was only a month into school but a lot of the swimmers had improved greatly and were ready for their first competition.

 

Gou had stayed in the club, getting one of her friends, Aoi, to help her. The two girls were often hitted on and flirted with by the boys of the swim team but they’ve gotten good at ignoring them. 

 

As the two walked out to the pool, one of the first years, Aishi, ran past them screaming as another first year, Kenta, chased after him with the pool hose. “You guys!” Ri yelled and chased after the two. Nagisa laughed as he told everyone to get ready for pool warm-ups. 

 

Rei sighed out as he walked over with a clipboard. “Okay Iwatobi! Our first Medley Relay is coming up!” he looked down at the clipboard. “For freestyle, Aishi will swim,” a cheer from the first year. “Kei will be swimming backstroke!” the second year cheered.

 

Rei pointed at himself with the clipboard. “I’ll be swimming the butterfly and Nagisa will be doing breaststroke. Any questions?” everyone shook their head.

 

Suddenly, Gou and Aoi ran up to them, smiling. Gou jumped up and whispered in Rei’s and Nagisa’s ear. The news made them smile and Nagisa started jumping. “Go get them!” Nagisa said, pushing Gou and Aoi back to the door. 

 

Rei turned to the swim team, who were mumurring in confusion. 

 

“You guys know Samezuka Academy, right?” Rei asked. Everyone nodded. “Well today we’ll have a mixed swim meeting with them, we’ll set up practice races for you guys to swim against them. Also, have any of you ever heard of either Rin Matsuoka or Haruka Nanase?” 

 

Some nodded, some shook their heads, some asked others next to them. “Well, they were scouted big-time by some swim scuts last year, they’re both trying for the olympics next year and they both came out on top n most of the races we swam. Nagisa and I both know them personally. And today, they came from Australia to help coach some of you guys!” Rei finished. There were some excited whispering and a medium-sized boy, with black hair and green eyes.

 

“Uh Senpai’s?” Rei and NAgisa turned to the teen. “You said Samezuka, right?” the two swimmers nodded and the boy smiled brightly. “Cool!” 

 

Gou walked up to the group of boys and told them that Samezuka had arrived.

 

As she said it, the doors to outside opened and a boy around Nagisa’s height with gray hair walked in. “Hey gu---” “AI-CHAN!” Nagisa ran up to Nitori and hugged him, ruffling his hair up.

 

Nitori sighed. “Get off please.” he said but smiled. An orange haired boy ran up to Gou, grabbing her hand and looking at her. “Gou! Did you miss me?” Momotarou asked. Gou smiled weakly. “Oh hey Momo…” she took a step back. 

 

“”Hiro-Chan!” a blonde first year yelled from Samezuka, huggin the timid quiet boy from before. “Yuuma, not now, please.” Hiroto whined, trying to push the blonde off. 

 

“Wow, the team’s a lot bigger than i remember.” a familiar voice said. “Yeah, Rei got more members than i could.” another voice said.

 

“Haru-Chan! Rin-Chan!” Nagisa yelled and hugged the two college students. “Hey Naisa. How ya been?” rin asked, ruffling his hair.

 

“Great!” Nagisa shouted. Haruka walked in and looked around, and nodded at Rei. “looking good Captain.” Haru said. Rei beamed. “Thanks, that means a lot coming from you Haruka.” 

 

“Matsuoka-Senpai!” Nitori yelled and hugged Rin. Rin laughed and hugged him back. “Hey Ai, how ya been?” Nitori smiled brightly in response. Meanwhile, all the Samezuka first and second years stared in surprise at Rin.

 

_ This _ was the “super amazing, best swimmer, awesome friend Matsouka-Senpai”?  Kanshi hid his laugh behind his hands and Hanzo slapped him. 

 

“Too bad Makoto’s busy in Tokyo, he would’ve loved this.” Rin said and Haruka nodded. 

 

“Ready?” Rei asked the members and all of Iwatobi and Samezuka nodded. 

 

~~~

 

“Bye you guys!” Kanshi yelled, waving to the Iwatobi members.  The Iwatobi members waved back. Yuuma kissed Hiroto before yelling goodbye. The normally shy and closed off boy blushed and some of the boys made “oohing” noises. 

 

Hiroto hit them all. Rin laughed at as Nitori hugged him one more time before running off. Rin had to pull Momo off his sister. “I’ll give you to the count of five.” Rin said and before Rin could say ‘one,’ Momo ran after Nitori.

 

Rei dismissed all the Iwatobi members and Rin, Nagisa, Rei and HAruka all went out for dinner.

 

“How’s Australia guys?” Nagisa asked. Haruka and Rin noticeably cringed. “Hard.’’ Haruka said. Rin laughed. “That’s putting it lightly. It’s hectic.” Rin said. “Snakes freaking everywhere, trailing is impossible and everyone there is a beast!” everyone laughed at that. 

 

Haruka waved his straw in the air. “But the relay’s and swim pools in Australia a amazing. Water for miles.” everyone laughed again at that. 

 

~~~

 

“Bye guys!”” NAgisa shouted to Rin and Haruka who waved and walked the opposite. Nagisa intertwined his and Rei’s fingers again as they walked.

 

NAgisa rested his head on Rei’s shoulder. 

 

“Today was fun.” Nagisa said. Rei nodded. “Yep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the o/c characters you saw are mine, and i've written stories about them and i love Hiroto x Yuuma. 
> 
> anyay, thanks for reading once more my Lovelies!
> 
> ~L


	14. PASS THE KISS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is kinda just, all ships.

Nagisa kissed Rei’s cheek. “Pass the kiss.” Nagisa said and Rei looked at him confused. Nagisa signed.

 

“I kiss you, you kiss someone, that person kisses someone else and so on.” Nagisa said. Rei kissed NAgisa’s cheek and Nagisa sighed. ‘Fine, i’ll pass the kiss.”

 

NAgisa stood up and walked across the room to MAkoto. MAkoto smiled as Nagsa walked over. “Hey Nagisa!” Makoto said. Nagisa smiled back. “You’ve heard of ‘Pass The Kiss’ right?” Nagisa asked and MAkoto nodded.

 

Nagisa leaned down and kissed Makoto’s cheek. Makoto smiled and grinned widely. “Okay!” Makoto said cheerfully and went back to his book.

 

~~~

 

They were walking down the hall, heading home that day, Makoto and Haru. Makoto looked at HAruka and remembered pass the kiss.

 

“Hey HAruka?” MAkoto said, interrupting Haruka from an internal battle with himself. Haru looked at him curiously. “Ever heard of ‘Pass The Kiss’?” Makoto asked and Haru raised an eyebrow. Makoto smiled. 

 

“Someone kisses someone and they pass that kiss on. Nagisa kissed me….” Makoto leaned forward and kissed the corner of HAur’s lips. “And now i kissed you!” MAkoto said cheerfully and Haru’s face flushed red.

 

“Now you have to kiss someone else and have them pass it on” Makoto said cheerfully and continued walking like nothing had happened.

 

_ Meanwhile in Haru’s brain: _

 

Haru1: what just happened?

Haru2: I think Makoto just kissed us

Haru3: is this a good thing?

HAru1: YES THIS IS A GOOD THING!

Haru3: but now we have to kiss someone else

HAru2: why?

HAru3: Because MAkoto told us too.

HAru4: we should kill Makoto instead

Harus1,2,3: NO!

Haru4: you never let me kill anyone

HAru2: who should we kiss? 

Haru1: Rei?

Haru3: hells no, he didn’t like water

Haru1: Sousuke?

Haru2: dooooo you want to die?

Haru1: Rin?

Haru3: …

Hari2: .... 

Haru: no objection, we’re kissing Rin

HAru4: can i kill Rin instead?

Harus 1,2,3: NO

 

~~~

 

HAru was staring at the ground in frustration as he walked with Rin. “Uh, HAruka? You okay there?” Haru snapped his head up and looked at Rin. “Uh yeah just. You, you know the pass the kissing game?” he asked and Rin nodded.

 

“Uh so, Nagisa kissed Makoto and Makoto kissed me so I, i have to kiss someone now and-” “HAru, you’re making this awkward.” Rin said grinning. Haru signed and pecked Rin’s cheek. Rin just laughed as they continued walking.

 

HAru2: we’ve betrayed Makoto

Haru4: you know how we can solve this?

Haru1: if you say--

HAru4: we can kill Rin

 

~~~

 

Rin was at practice, coaching like always. He sat down, sighing and drying his hair with a towel. He felt something tap his head and he looked up to see Sousuke pressing a water bottle against his head.

 

“Drink up.” Sousuke said and sat next to Rin and drank his own water. Rin grinned and took a sip from the offered water bottle and turned real quick and pressed a kiss against his cheek. Sousuke turned confused. “What was that?” he asked and Rin smiled.

 

“The Iwatobi guys were playing the pas the kiss thing.  _ Apparently _ , Naisa kissed Makoto, Makoto kissed Haru and Haru kissed me. So now i kissed you and you have to kiss someone.” Rin stated and took another sip from his water bottle.

 

~~~

 

Momo was skipping through the hallways when Sousuke wrapped his arms around him from behind. Momo smiled his usually cheerful smile and looked at Sousuke. “Hey!” he said happily.

 

Sousuke smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of Momo’s face. The orange haired boy’s face flushed and his eyes widened. “Sousuke---?” Sousuke smiled and hummed as he rested his head on Momo’s shoulder.

 

“Pas the kiss. From Nagisa to MAkoto, to Haru, to Rin, to me, to you now. Pass the kiss on.” Sousuke said and let go of Momo. “Uh, oh-okay.” 

 

~~~

 

Momo walked into his bedroom and smiled brightly at his roomate Nitori. “Hey Senpai!” Momo shouted, making Nitori sit up and bang his head on the bed. “Oh, hey Momo.” 

 

Momo skipped over and sat on Nitori’s bed next to him. “Have you heard the game?” Momo asked and Nitori looked at him confused.

 

“What game?” he asked. “Pass the kiss.” Momo said and Nitori cocked his head. “What the  _ what _ ?” Nitori asked and Momo grabbed the side of Nitori’s face.

 

You pass the kiss on. Duh.” Momo said. Nitori raised an eyebrow. “Wait, does that mean someone kissed y--” Momo pressed his lips to Nitori’s and pulled back.

 

The two boys smiled cutely at each other. “So wait, do i have to kiss someone?” Nitori asked and Momo shook his head. “No, i don’t think because, Nagisa kissed MAkoto, and Makoto kissed HAru, HAru kissed Rin, Rin kissed Sousuke, Sousuke kissed me, and i just now kissed you.” 

 

Nitori giggled. “Pfft, okay. I’m gonna guess thought that Rei-chan probably kissed Nagisa back.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING.
> 
> ANWAY, DIDJA HEAR ABOUT THE THIRD SEASON COMING OUT THIS SUMMER?!?!?!? HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE  
> -L


	15. MakoHaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is ten years younger than Haru. Haruka becomes his teacher and shit goes down

In this Makoto is eight and HAruka is eighteen (and to avoid confusion, Nagisa, Nitori and Momo are the ame age as Makoto, Rin, Sousuke, the same age as HAru and Rei is a little younger but since he’s fucking smart he’s in the same grade as haru)

“HARU-CHAN~” Makoto yelled, running up to his senpai. Haruka turned around and stopped walkig, waiting for the younger boy to catch up. The smaller boy grabbed Haruka’s hand and smiled as they continued to walk.

“How was your swim team meet?” Maktoto asked, looking up at HAru. Haru smiled softly down at the boy. 

“IT was fun. Rin was there with his team, too.” HAru said and Makoto smiled. “Rin, that’s the one that cries a lot, right?” Makoto asked and Haaruka laughed.

“Yeah, that one.” Haruka said as the two walked up the familiar steps to Haruka’s house. “What did you do during your swim club today?” hAruka asked.

“I was made Captain!” Makoto said excidetly and Haru smiled down at him. “Really? That’s great.” HAru said. Makoto smiled and stuck his tongue out to the side, saluting as he took log strides forward.

“Yep! You can call me Captain Tachibana now!” Makoto said and giggled. Haruka laughed at the boy. “Okay, Captain Tachibana, do you want to come over for dinner?” Haru asked and Makoto looked up at him, eyes shining and he was smiling brightly.

Haru’s heart did a pitter-patter.

“Yes please!” MAkoto said, squeezing his hand. Haruka smiled as they entered his house. 

“Haruka! Oh, you brought MAkoto with you!” Miss Nanase said and leaned down to MAkoto’s hieght. 

“Do you want to play with Haruka?” She asked and Makoto smiled. “YES!” he shouted and she laughed, ruffling his hair. She stood back up and looked at her son. 

“After dinner i have to pick up your fater from work, so you have to watch the house, okay?” she asked and Haru nodded. 

“Okay, you two boys go up to the room, i’ll make dinner!” Miss Nanase said and Makoto smiled up at her, grabbing Haruka’s hand and walking to the room.

“Haru-Chan, can you help me with my homework?” Makoto asked, sitting on the floor and taking out his books. Haru sat on his knees in front of him. “Sure, what are you learning, and what do you need help with?” 

Makoto puffed his cheeks as he took out his math books. “We’re learning about cross multiplication and how to find percentages.” HAruka raised an eyebrow as he turned the book around. 

“Already? I forget you're in advaced classes.” Haru said and ruffled Makoto’s hair, who's face turned bright red. “You’re going to be learning at my level soon.” 

MAkoto’s eyes lit up. “REALLY?!” he asked and Haruka nodded as he opened Makoto’s work book. (A/N which reminds me….)

“Okay, so to find the percentage, like uh, here. ‘Shinsou bought a shirt for 2200 yen and it was forty percent off, what was the original price?’ you have to set the equation up like this…” HAruka’s and Makoto’s lesson trailed off until Miss Nanase knocked on the door.

“Dinner’s ready~” she said and the two stood up, Makoto grabbing Haruka’s hand once again, but Mis Nanase shook her head, leaning down to Makoto’s height. 

“I need to talk with HAruka, so you go down and set the table for us please?” She asked and Makoto saluted. “Aye-Aye Miss Nanase!” he shouted and walked down stairs.

Miss Nanase looked up at her son and he shook his head.

“I know, i’m going to have to tell him soon.” Haruka said in mono-tone. Miss NAnase nodded. “Also, Haruka, i see the way you look at that boy,” HAru’s ears turned red. 

“I’m not going to tell you it’s wrong or anything, love is love, no matter age nor gender, but Makoto’s still young and may not understand things like that, please wait for him to get older before deiding anything serious, okay?” Miss Nanase asked and hugged her son. Haruka nodded.

“I understand.” he muttered and she smiled. “Okay! Let’s go get dinner!”

~~~

Makoto took his spot at the sqaure table, across from Haruka but next to Miss Nanase. Miss Nanase put down the plates of salted mackerel and Haru thanked her before digging in. Makoto laughed his tiny adorable laugh.

“Haru-chan really likes mackerel, right Miss Nanase?” Makoto said and she laughed. “That’s right, it’s all he ever eats.”

Haru’s ears turned red as he took another bite. “Mom.” he whined and she laughed. Makoto took a bite of the fish and smiled. “It’s really good!” he said before taking another bite.

Miss Nanase smiled before standing up. “I’m going to get your father now, Haruka.” she said and gave Haru a pointed look before bending down to talk to MAkoto.

Makoto, I already talked to your mother and you're allowed to sleep over tongiht.” she said and Makoto cheered. “Yay! Thank you Miss Nanase!” 

She laughedd before lookig at HAru again. “G’night bioys!” “Night Miss Nanase!”

Makoto turned back to see HAru frowning at his food. “HAru-chan?” he asked and HAruka inhaled.

“Makoto, i got a letter from a college the other day…” Haru started and Makoto put his food down, showing the older boy he was listening.

“And, uh, it’s an out of state college. MAkoto, in three months, i’m not going too be able to see you anymore.” HAruka said and Makoto fronwed, eyes filling with tears.

“Har-haru-chan?” Makoto whimpered out and aru sighed, looking at the ground, not wantig to see that expression.

You're leaving Haru-chan?!?” Makoto cried out and buried his face in his hands, letting tears fall through his fingers. Haru stood up and moved so he could hug the smaller child. Makoto wraped his arms around Haruka tightly.

HAru let the smaller child cry into his chest as he ran his fingers through the child’s hair.

“But don’t worry, i’ll be back when you're sixteen.” HAruka said and Makoto looked up. “You’re going to be gone for eight years?” he asked, voice laced with sadness.

HAruka nodded. “YEah, i have to get multiple different degrees for different things. But hey, when i come back, i’ll be twenty-six, which means i can tell you all sorts of cool adult things, and we can go to the movies for every type of movie we want.

“So don’t worry about me, or you. Okay?” Haru said, wiping the smaller boys tears away. MAkoto’s small hands grabbed HAruka’s big one and held it. “You have to promise not to forget me, okay?”

Haru smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

~~~

Today was HAruka’s last day home before going to college in Hokkaido. Makoto held out a card he made for him. 

“Promise you won’t forget me, got it!” Makoto yelled and Haru laughed as he took the card.

“I won’t forget you, okay?” HAru said as he boarded the bus.

Dear Haru-chan/Haruka,  
Don’t forget me, okay? Because when you get back, we’re going to swim and you're gonna teach me everything you learned. I spoke to your older friend Rin and he said that you're gonna be a teacher! I hope you can become my teacher one day! That’d be so cool.

Also, i want you to read this but guess what? I got into your old middle school! Isn’t that great? I’m gonna aim to get into your highschool next so I can join the Iwatobi swim club. Have fun in college.

Don’t forget me,  
Captain Makoto Tachibana!  
~~~~~(A/N: i just realized this is kinda going to be like Hitorijime My Hero)~~~~~

It’s been eight years now, Makoto had gotten into Haru’s old highschool and had made tons of friends.

MAkoto almost forgot HAru, almost. If it weren’t for an entire journal of writings about every single day he’s ever spent with Haruka ever he found. MAkoto, now looking back on it, sort f hoped Haru didn’t remember half of these situations he wrote about.

Makoto had loved HAru, it was written on every oage, he just didn’t know what love was then. So Makoto was kind of regretting Haruka coming back this week.

He only knew about it because for the firt time int years, Miss Nanase had called him, asking if he would come to Haru’s welcome home party.

At first he had asked why, but she told him e was one of very few friends HAru’s ever made. 

Now, Makoto was older and still, even though almost forgot him, remembered what HAruka had looked like, more or less thanks to a few pictures he had.

So here Makoto was, sitting on the steps of the Nanase house while evryone around him rushed to get things ready. NAgisa plopped down besides him. 

“Mako-chan! Don’t look so sad!” the blondde said and wrapped an arm around Makoto. Makoto looked at him.

“Do i look sad?” he asked confused and Nagisa shruged. “You look like your having an existential crisis.” Nagisa said and Makoto sweat-dropped. “Do i really?” “Mm-Hm! And anyway, aren’t yu excited to see Haru-chan again? I remember all of elementary school you talked about how great he was!”

Makoto blushed. “I was eight.” he pointed out and Nagisa shrugged. “Hey! I know what’ll make you smile!” he said and sttarted tickling Makoto’s sides. Makoto laughed and grabbed Nagisa’s hands. “Hey~ stop that!” he said and NAgisa continued to tickle him. 

“Nagisa--” Makoto said, lauhging harshly as he tried to breathe. Suddenly, all around them got quiet and Nagisa stopped tickling MAkoto. MAkoto opened his eyes and looked up to see a very, very, very,

Handsome

Haru standing in front of him. The blue haired boy tilted is head. “MAkoto?” he asked and Makoto stood up, only to find he was taller than the 26 year old. Makoto immediately covered his mouth in laughter before he was being hugged. 

Makoto smiled awkwardly before hugging the man back. “So, how’ve you been?” Makoto asked awkwardly as e pulled back. Haru ignored the question and looked at everyone around.

“Hey everyone.” Haru said and his mom ran up and hugged him. “Omigod you're so old.” she said and he laughed.

Makoto found he liked that sound as he sat back on the steps, watching Haruka talk and greet eveyrone.

Everyone being, Rei, Sousuke, Rin, The Tachibana twins (who grabbed onto his legs), Miss Tachibana and his dad.

Makoto looked at HAru’s expressions, realizing he still hadn’t really changed. He didn’t smile as much, was stoic yet kind, talked in a calm and cool manner. Yet, he had also changed so much. His expressions were more defined, his chin more angular, his hair slightly longer and darker. He was way more handsome.

Nagisa nudged Makoto with his elbow. “Ey~ I see yu looking.” Nagisa said jokingly and Makoto smiled. “Whaaaaat?” he said, voice a little higher and the two laughed. 

HAru watched in annoyance as the tw smiled andd laughed with each other. He wanted it to be just the two of them when he came back, not everyone else. But, he decided, he can talk to Makoto later, first, he needed to talk about how appernty, RIN AND SOUSUKE WERE DATING NOW, WHAT?

“So wait, who confessed first?” HAru asked, looking at the redhead and black haired boy. Rin smiled and cocky, sharp-tooth filled smile. “I did, caught him after college graduation in fact. This idiot, though, decided to ignore my confession for a week straight until i caught him again.”

Sousuke’s stoic face turned pink. “I thought it was a joke.” “IT WASN’T A MOTHERFUCKING JOKE, YOU JUST THOUGHT I WAS LYING” Rin yelled, and even though he yelled, he was smiling brightly. 

Miss Nanase looked over in dissaproval at the yelling and Haruka poited at the twins. Rin sighed. “Yo, by the way, your little friend bugged me for stright up weeks after you left, but then he just stopped. I dunno. You two should talk. I gotta go, the teams going to naionals next week.” Rin said and he and Sousuke left.

After that, Haru caught up with everyone, every now and then glaring at Nagisa, who kept touching and giggling with Makoto.

Well, at least, until one of his best friend, Rei, kissed the shota blondie.

HAru raised an eyerbow at it, but neither said anything, and that’s kind of when he remembered Rei was still a few years younger, being 20 still. 

After everyone left except fr the Tachibaa’s who were staying for dinner, Haru went up to his room, only to find Makoto sitting on the floor, listening to music.

The moment he enetered, Makoto took out his earbuds and siled shyly at him. “Your mom said we should catch up and stuff….” he said and Haruka nodded, sitting on the floor in front of him. 

“So….” MAkoto started and Haruka shrugged. “How’s school going?” HAru asked and Makoto smiled at the familiar question.

“I’ve been made captain, again.” Makoto said and Haru smiled, something he hasn’t done all day. “Well hello again, Captain Makoto Tachibana.” HAru said and Makotos’ ears turned red inembarrasment.

“Ah! You do still remember!” he cried out and HAru laughed. “Of course I do.” he said and Makoto smiled.

“So, are you officially a teacher now?” Makoto asked and HAru smiled. “Yep, already got a job and everything, just came back from the explantantion and schedule of everything so i can start tomorrow.”

Makoto nodded and it got silent for a few seconds. “Hey i never asked, but, why did you suddenly decide to become a teacher?” Makoto asked. HAu shrugged. “I guess it was kinda you. I liked being around you, who was a kid, i liked heping you study and i found i liked it, o i became a teacher.” HAru said

Makoto smirked and HAru ouldn’t help but notice how….hot it made him look. “Does that mean the only reason you became a teacher was because of me?” he asked and Haru rolled his eyes. “I mean, partially….” Haru said, avoiding MAkoto’s gaze.

MAkoto laughed and the two slid into conversation easliy, like nothing had happened between them leaving. A few hours had passed and the two were laughing like old times when Miss Nanase came in. the two didn’t notice her presence, but she watched the two.

She watched as Makoto would shove HAru’s shoulder everytime he said something to embarrass the boy, she watched as a smiled found it’s way on HAruka’ face everytime MAkoto spoke. She watched as Makoto pointed out how much taller he was than HAru. she watched the love spark in conversation in both of their eyes and she smiled to herself before loudly interrupting.

“Makoto, I just talked to your mother and she said you can sleep over. Like old times!” Mis Nanase said and watched as pink spreadout on both the boy’s cheeks.

“Anyway, HAruka glad to have you back, son. You two Makoto.” she said before leaving and the two boys smiled.

~~~

Makoto walked into class that day, sitting next to Nagisa. “You and Rei, huh?” MAkoto asked and Nagisa’s cheeks flushed. “What~ how did you find out?” he asked. Makoto smiled.

“HAruka told me.” Makoto said. “Hey, why isn’t Miss Amakata here?” Makoto asked and Nagisa raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t hear? She’s on maternity leave. We’re getting a new teacher today.” NAgisa said and MAkoto nodded just as their replacement teacher walked in.

“I’m Mister Nanase, i’ll be your new Temp Teacher ‘til Miss Amakata gets back.’’ Haruka said, placing his books on the desk. MAkoto’s eyes widened and HAruka smirked when he saw him. 

A few of the girls suqealed in delight as he pulled out his books. “Okay guys, Math time.” he said and he started class.

Except, Makoto wasn’t really paying attention, he was just watching HAruka teach from his desk and NAgisa poked his cheek. 

~~~~

“Why didn’t you tell me you're going to be my teacher?” Makoto asked Haruka after class. Haru smiled as he fixed his tie. “Because i wanted to see the look on your face when you saw me.” HAru said and Makoto blushed.

“But, you could’ve told me you’d be teaching me!” MAkoto yelled than smirked. “I mean, c’mon, i was your inspiration to become a teacher.” HAru adverted his gaze and leaned back in his chair. “Yeah, whatever. Just go to your next class.” Makoto smiled and nodded.

~~~

It’s been three months now, and even though Miss Amakata, Well, now Mrs. Sasabe, was back, HAruka had been given a permant job as a teacher and continued to teach Makoto’s class.

Throughout those three months, Makoto hadn’t once slept over at his own house, ot that Miss Tachibana or Miss NAnase minded. Throughout these three months, Haruka and Makoto had casually given each other many, not-just-friends, compliments.

And throughout these three months, Makoto fell for HAruka.

And HAruka re-fell for Makoto.

And neither knew what to do.

Because a teacher and student together was illegal. And they were both guys. Which was also illegal. 

So Makoto, while sleeping on the futon in HAru’s room, woul curl up and imagine what it’s like to sleep with HAru, what it’s like to curl up into him.

And while HAruka slept in his bed, a few feet away from Makoto, he would imagine what it’’s like to wrap his arms around the younger, yet taller boy, what it’’s like to be able to feel his warmth.

One day the two were walking home from school, Haru’s tie undone, hanging ‘round his neck, when Haru mentioned, “hey, you said when i get back we’d go swimming.” MAkoto raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah. I did. Gotta show me all those fabulous moves youve learned.” MAkoto said and bumped shoulders with HAru. Haru side smiled at him as he stretched his arms.

“Or are you too old to teach me?” Makoto said, smirking. HAru gasped offendly and shoved Makoto’s shoulder. “I am not old. I’m 26, mind you!” Haru screeched and Makoto laughed. 

“Fine then, how about a race?” Makoto asked. Haruka smiled up at the younger yet taller boy. “Fine, but remember, i’m a teacher, so i’ll probably school you.” Makoto snorted as the two entered the Nanase household.

The two walked up stairs and Makoto set his bookbag down on the floor and sat down on the bed, looking at Haru.

“Hey, Haru-Chan. I just realized, you're a 26 year old teacher still living with his mom.” Makoto said. HAruka’s ears turned red in embarrassment and he covered his face.

“Yeah, i know. I gotta get my own place soon.” Haruka said, sitting next to Makoto. Makoto laughed and pulled out his homework as Haru changed out of his work clothes.

“Hey, Haru, i know you're more of a math teacher, but could you help me with---” Makoto cut his ow voice off when he looked up to see Haru changing his shirt. Haru looked over his shoulder at MAkoto and turned around, now giving MAkoto full view oof his abs.

“Uh-” Makoto looked down at his work, trying not to let Haru see his red face. “Can you help me with my enlish homework? I don’t understand the phrases.” Haru sat next to him, shirt still off and leaned so he could look at Makoto’s books.

“I’m not that good at enlish either, i only learned it when Rin dragged me to Australia.” HAru said and pointed at one of the phrases. “I think this says ‘Dam snack bar’ or something.” Makoto raised and eyebrow at HAru, but then looked away once realizing he still had his shirt off.

Haru looked at Makoto and his eyes widened. “Makoto! Your nose is bleeding!” he yelled as he grabbed some tissues from his nightstand, handing them to MAkoto, who pinched his nose.

Makoto’s face was bright red and he wished his hair was longer to hide behind. “Uh, i think ill just, do my homework now.” MAkoto said after a few minutes and Haru nodded, finally putting a shirt on.

~~~~

Makoto finished his homework and Haru finished grading papers. The two traveled downstairs where Miss Nanase had left dinner before heading out with a few friends. Mr. Nanase was traveling overseas at the moments. 

Makt sat in the living room couch, the plate of cooked macekerel on his lap. HAru sat next to him, holding his olate in his hands. “What do you want to watch?” HAruka asked, holding the remote in his other hand as he flipped through channels.

“Uh, let’s watch a movie!” Makoto shouted happily, smiling at Haru, who turned his head back to the t.v fast. “Uh, okay.” Haru said and flipped through channels for movies.

“There’s Spirited Away playing, Twitches, Cheaper By The Dozen. Oh, hey there’s that Japanese drama you like.” Haru said and Makoto perked up.

“Mischievous Kiss?’ Makoto asked and Haru nodded. “Yes, play that, pleeeease!” Makoto begged, gripping Haru’s shoulder.

Haru smirked and pressed play as the episode started playing. About half way through the episode, they finished their food, setting their plates on the floor. After the first episode finished, HAru looked at MAkoto.

“Why do you like this show? It was so predicatble she was going to end up living with hm.” HAru poited out and Makoto laughed. “Because, later on in the show, they both figure out they really like each other. Katoka keeps trying not to like Irie-kun, but he messes with her feelings a fw time until he realizes he loves her too.” Makoto said, smiling brightly when he finished.

HAru bit his lip and turned his head back to the t.v. “That’s so cliche.” he said and Makoto shrugged, sinking into the couch as the show started. “I guess.” 

~~~

Around after the third eisode (btw the episodes are like, oe hour each), Makoto’s eyes started drooping closed and he was getting tired. Makoto fell alseep soon, head falling onto HAruka’s shoulder. 

HAru tensed for a few moments before looking at the younger boy and sighing. Makoto loked so peaceful sleeping, his lips open just the slightest, his short eyeashes fluttering with every breath, his hair messed up, his cheeks slightly flushed.

Haru smiled to himself and rested his head on top of Makoto’s before drifting off into sleep.

When miss Nanase came home that night and saw the two, sh smiled to herself, taking a picture, turning off the t.v then sneaking into her room

~~~

MAkoto was the first to wake. He woke up and felt a weight on his head and when he moved, realized his positin. Immediately, MAkoto puled away from Haru, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment. The pulling away woke Haru up and he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Morning.” Haru said, tiredly and Makoto nodded, rubbing at his face as if he could rub the redness away.

Haru stared at him confused and reached forward, grabbing his wrists. “HEy, Makoto, your going to irritate your skin if you do that.” Makoto froze and laughed nervously. “Yeah, i guess.” he said and quickly sdverted his gaze, standing up. “Hey! I gotta go get a chnage of clothes, see you at school!” 

Makoto rushed out of the house after grabbing his school stuff and Haru rubbed his ow face slowly, still remmebering the feel of Makoto’s soft wrists in his hands.

~~~~

One mor week of awkward flirting and blushing and touching passed and Miss Nanase couldn’t take it anymore. She stood up one night in the middle of dinner and the three (haru, Mr. nanase and Makoto) looked at her.

She jabbed her fork at MAkoto and Haruka. “You two are going on a date on saturday and no arguments.” “Uh,” Haru said awkwardly and Makoto pulled his shirt up to his nose. “Okay.” he muttered and she smiled, sitting back down.

“Good.”

~~~~~

“Uh, so what do you want to do?” the math teacher asked. Makoto shrugged his shoulders. “Uhm, maybe we can, go to… a cafe??” he said slowly and HAru nodded. “Sounds good.”

\--

“REI! NAGISA!” MAkoto yelled when they entered. The blonde and bluenette looked up and Nagisa smiled seeing the two together. 

Makoto pulled Haru over and they sat with the couple. “Hey guys!” MAkoto said, smiling. Nagisa smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Finally together you two?” Nagisa asked and the two flushed faces. “My mom--” “Yep!” Makoto interrupted HAru, who’s fae flushed even more at the response. 

“This is a thing now!” Makoto said cheerfully and Nagisa smiled. “MakoHaru is canon!” the blonde shouted and Haru looked up.

“Why’s Makoto first?’ Haruka asked and Rei and Nagisa both gave him a poited ookand he sighed. “Fine, MakoHaru.”

~~~(4 month time skip because now i’m rushing this)~~~

Makoto’s head rest on Haru’s chest as they fell asleep, arms and legs wrapped up, when Makoto’s eyes popped open. “Won’t you lose your job?” Makoto asked suddenly.

Haru looked down at him sleepily. “What?” he asked, confused. “Won’t you get fred for dating me? We’re ten years apart, i’m your student, you're my teacher.” Makoto said. Haru sat up with Makoto and sighed. 

“Geez and i thought it was weird when you were a kid…” HAru trailed off and Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Huh?” he asked and Haru shook his head. “Nothing. Don’t worry about me losing m job or going to jail or shit, okay? I’m with you, you're with me, deal.” MAkoto nodded his head as Haru wrapped his arms around his neck, laying back down with him. 

“Hey, Haru?” Makoto said, voice drifting off as he started to sleep. “Yeah?” HAru asked. “I love you…”

Haru smiled as he felt Makoto drift into unconsiousness. “”I love you too.” 

~~~

“What?” Makoto whispered yelled in science class. Nagisa nodded. Some kid saw you two kissing and reported it.” Nagisa said and Makoto buried his face in his arms. “Shit.” he muttered. 

“Makoto Tachibana, please report to the prinicipal’s office alog with Mister Nanase” the P.A. ystem screeched out and MAkoto internally shrieked. Whisper started flying around the room.

“..so it is true…”  
“...dating a teacher…”  
“....sleep together…”

Makoto’s face flushed as he walked out of the room, running into Haruka. “Haru?” Makoto asked softly and Haru nodded, grabbing Makotos hand and the two walked to the prinicpal’s office.

~~~

“So Haru lost his job and you were expelled?” Nitori asked. Makoto nodded as he shoved a few things into a bookbag. “And the police tried to arrest haru?” NAgisa asked. Makoto nodded again as he tied his shoes.

“So now you two are running away?’ Momo asked and Makoto looked up. “Is there something confusing about it?” MAkoto asked innocently. NAgisa pressed his lips together before hugging MAkoto. “Mako-Chan! I’m gonna miss you!” He yelled and the other two hugged Makoto.

“Thanks guys!” Makoto said.

__

“YOU TWO ARE RUNNING AWAY?” Rin asked as Haru shoved an unfolded shirt into an old bookbag. “Yes.” Rei took a step back as Haru reached into the closet.

“BECAUSE THE COPS ARE AFTER YOU?” Rin yelled again. Sousuke side stepped out of HAru’s way as he grabbed his shoes from the floor. “Yes.” HAru answered again, shoving the shoes on his feet.

“AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO COTACTED US, EVER?” Rin yelled. “Yes.” haur said again. “Why!” Rin yelled and Sousuke grabbed his shoulders.

“Because i don’t want to get arrested.” Haru said in monotone as he zipped the old bookbag close. Rei adjusted his glases. “Understandable.” he said and Sousuke nodded. Rin thrw his hands up, almost smacking his boyfriend in the face.

“NO IT ISN’T!” he yelled and Sousuke steered him out of the room. Rei saluted to Haru as he followed the two out.

~~~

Two months later (PErcy JAckson’s voice: ALL THESE DAM TIME SKIPS)

“Haru?’ Makoto asked, hugging the blue haired boy tightly to his bare chest. Haru wrapped his arms arounf Makoto’s torso tighter. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Are you hapy?” Makoto asked and Haru looked up at him. “Of course i am, why do you ask?” he asked.

Makoto shrugged. “I don’t want me to be the reason you had to stop being a teacher, but i was, and i don’t like that you're always running from the cops just ‘cus you're dating me. I really am sorry.” Makoto said, voice breaking on the last word.

Haru sighed and sat up, reachng over MAkoto to grab something off their nightstand, then he held i behind his back.

‘You’re not my boyfriend Makoto, ‘cos i’m not dating you.” Haru said and Makoto looked up at him sadly. “What?’ he asked and Haru smiled gently, shwoing Makoto the small ring he took off the dresser. 

“Makoto Tachibana, would you like to be my husband?” he asked and Makoto’s eyes widened at the ring, engulfing Haru into a hug. “OF COURSE, YES, YES! Duh!” Makoto shouted and Haru laughed.

“I was waiting util tomorrow, but you were being so sappy i had too. Didn’t really want to propose to you naked in bed.” HAru said and the two laughed before Makoto sassily put his hand on his hip.

“OH, But Haru, that’s the best way to propose.” h said and the two laughed again before tangling their legs up, chest presed against chest, arms aroud each other and faces in the crooks of necks.

‘I love you Makoto.” Haru said and MAkoto smiled. “I love you HAru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR LATE UPDATES, I'VE BEEN BUSY UPDATING MY KLANGST ONE SHOT SERIES AND MY HAIKYUU!! ONESHOTS. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE BUT, IDK
> 
> if you have any recommandations, please comment them!


	16. Asthma-SouTori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori gets an asthma attack

Nitori was swimming in the pool, alone. He was the only one here today, it being a Sunday, and he wanted to get some practice alone.

 

Nitori swam back and forth, trying to shorten his time periods. He got to 29.7 seconds, a personal victory, and decided, one more time.

 

Inhaling deeply, Niori kicked off the wall, pushing himself to go faster, quicker, across to the other side.

 

But half way through, Nitori felt his chest tighten. Half way through, Nitori knew he was going to drown. Halfway through, Nitori decided to never swim alone again. 

 

He thrashed around in the water, struggling to breathe even though he was now standing upright in the water. 

 

Nitori started coughing, he throat clenching up as he let out a strangled gasp. He didn’t know when, but somehow, some _ one _ , pulled him up and out of the water. 

 

The person set him down on the floor and as Nitori coughed, they patted circles onto his back. “Inhaler?” the person asked in a soft tone. Nitori pointed frantically to his bag and the person handed it to them in seconds.

 

Nitori quickly used it and put his hand on his chest, trying to ease and calm his breathing. “In, out. In, out.” The person said and they wrapped their arms around Nitori and Nitori relaxed into his chest.

 

“Thank you Sousuke.” Nitori huffed out, wrapping his arms around the person’s neck and nuzzling his face into the person’s neck. Sousuke chuckled and rested his head against Nitori’s.

 

“You okay, Ai?” he asked. Nitori nodded. “Why didn’t you tell us you have asthma?” Sosusuke asked quietly and Nitori hummed as Sosuke rubbed circles on his back.

 

“Because i didn’t want to seem weak.” Nitori replied and Sousuke looked at the smaller boy. “Why?” he asked. “I would never think you're weak.” Sousuke claimed.

 

Nitori smiled adoringly at the buff teen. “I know you wouldn’t. All the other people, like Momo who’s younger than me, and Rin. they’re all so good, i’m already behind them with just my speed, if i told anyone about it, they’d think i’m weaker. Plus, Rin might not let me swim anymore.” Nitori said. 

 

Sousuke nodded. “Fine, okay. I won’t tell anyone, just, don’t push yourself, please?” he asked, pressing his forehead against Nitori’s black and grey hair mixing.

 

“Thank you.” Nitori said and pressed his lips against Sousuke’s softly. Sousuke smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around Nitori’s waist.

 

“Ahem!” someone shouted to their left and they jumped. Sousuke looked over his shoulder to see Rin and Haru standing next to each other. Rin raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m going to go on a limb and say i wasn’t supposed to see that little kiss.” Rin said, smirking. Haru rolled his eyes and shoulder checked Rin softly. 

 

“Like you haven’t kissed anyone.” Haru said, voice in mono tone. Rin’s face flushed and he smacked Haru’s shoulder. “Shut up!” he muttered and Sousuke laughed, turning with Nitori, well, a  _ red _ Nitori, on his lap. 

 

“Dating from the rivals, hmm Rin?” Sousuke asked jokingly and Nitori laughed softly as Rin stormed out, red and furious with Haru close behind.

 

“Let’s get back to practice, m’kay?” Sousuke asked and Nitori nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE PROMPT La_arepa_asesina HOPE YOU LIKED AND SORRY FOR BEING DEAD, I LIVE IN NEW YORK AND IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD WE ARE LIKE, A FOOT IN SNOW EVERYDAY. BYE BYE AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	17. RinTori-Mermaid AU-AquaMarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin was fishing and caught a pouty mermaid--excuse me, merman

Rin Matsuoka was the newest captain of the S. S. Samezuka. Sousuke was his second-in-command, along with his bunk mate. Kazuki was their navigator, Shouta was, along with Momo, canon duty/cleaners. The ship had been Rin’s once their former captain, Seijuro Mikoshiba, had retired, going to live and have a family.

 

Now, everyone on the S. S. Samezuka were pirates. They boarded other ships and stole, seeked out for treasure and money, fame. But that had moved on from that life since Rin became Captain, now only fishing and looking for treasures that no one else was after.

 

Today was fishing day, they were running low on food and it was one of Rin’s secret pleasures to cast out a net into the ocean, reelig t up full of fish minutes later. So Rin went up to the deck, casting out their largest fishing net and smiling as he hummed a song.

 

Rin watched the calm waters as the ship moved forward, not a single ripple in the water except from the ship. Soon after, Rin started pulling up the net, fronwing at the unusual heaviness. Ignoring it and thinking he struck gold with fish, he continued to pull up the net. 

 

After a few more minutes of struggling, the net finally pulled up, but what Rin found was incredulous. The net still hung over the large metal pole, the net hovering over the ground in front of Rin’s face. It was full of fish, that wasn’t what surprised Rin. what surprised Rin was the angry gray-haired boy staring at him with a light blue mermaid tail.

 

The boy crossed his arms, tilting his head at Rin. “You’re-you're a mermaid.” Rin said incredulously. The boy glared at Rin. “Mer _ man _ , excuse you.” the boy corrected and Rin cleared his throat.

 

“Sorry, uhm, how’d you end up in there?” Rin asked. The boy sighed. “I was trying to help my friends,” the boy gestured to the fish around him, now unmoving and he glared at Rin. “But l got caught in your net.” 

 

Rin looked at the ground then at the boy. “Sorry. uh-My name’s Rin Matsuoka, I’m the captain of this ship. What’s your name?” Rin introduced. The boy inhaled deeply, arms still crossed and he was pouting angrily. 

 

“Nitori. I’m the prince of my kingdom, Iwatobi. The Kings are Haruka and Makoto.” Nitori answered and Rin cocked his head. “‘Kings’?” he asked and Nitori glared again.

 

“Yeah. got a problem with it?” he asked and Rin shook his head. “Nonono, It’s cute. Uhm, wait, let me-” Rin reached forward and opened the net, the frail boy falling out onto the deck. “Do you-do you need like water? I’ll be back.” Rin ran of to get some water while Nitroi tried to sit up, his light blue tail flipping around the help him sit.

 

Rin came back pushing a pot of water enough to fit three people, or, in this case, a mermaid with a ridiculously long tail. Nitori looked at the tub and sighed, Pushing himself up to try and get in when Rin grabbed him from behind, helping him settle in.

 

Nitori sighed pleasantly as the cool water covered him. “Thank you.” he said calmly and Rin nodded, sitting down in front of him.

 

“So, uh, you're a prince?” Rin asked, fiddling with the edge of his vest. Nitori nodded as he closed his eyes, basking in the warmth from the sun. “Yes, I am a prince. But it isn’t as fun as it sounds. Everyone always asking you what they need to do, having to come up with plans on your own, it’s tiring.” Nitori whined.

 

Rin chuckled. “Oh believe me, I know. There’s someone on this ship, he’s named Momotaro, we call him Momo, and boy. He’s a handful. Won’t stop firing cannons at random ships.” Nitori’s eyes flew open at the word cannons.

 

“You’re a pirate?” he asked, shuffling to the back of the tub. Rin nodded but he looked Nitori in the eyes. “But we don't do anything bad, I’m the captain and I-I wasn’t ever really ito stealing things, or killing people, or battling. I like… I like treasure hunts and fishing. I like discovering new lands. So, that’s what me and my crew do. We look for treasure and lands.”

 

Nitori shifted, his tail tensing up before relaxing again. “Kay, so, you treasure hunt. You--you sound like you have fun. I wish I could look for treasures. There’s an old mer-tale about the ‘Aqua Sapphire,’ supposedly it’s a very valuable item and I thought it’d be nice to have.” Nitori  aid, relaxing even further into the tub. 

 

Rin tilted his head. “The ‘Aqua Sapphire’? That’s what we’re looking for! We found some trails that may lead us to it. But if you know about it, it could be under water, right?” Rin asked and Nitori nodded, now smiling brightly as he moved in the tub so he could be closer to Rin.

 

“I could help you! I can go underwater and search for the treasure for you!” nitori said and Rin smiled a sharp-toothed smile. “That would make me very happy, Prince Nitori.” Rin said and Ntiroi smiled again.

 

~~~~

 

All of the Samezuka crew stood at the edges, waiting for the gray haired merman to pop up. “A real-life mermaid! I can’t believe it!” Momo said to Rin, bouncing from foot to foot.

 

“Merman. And believe it. He’s really nice doing this for us.” Rin sad, smiling at the surface of the water. Momo looked at him, grinning. “Yeah, and a prince too! That’s so cool! Good thing you went fishing today!” Momo said and Rin smiled softly, nodding.

 

“Yeah, good thing.” Rin said quietly. A few moments later, Nitori’s head popped up to the surface and Rin leaned over the railing. “Find anything?” he asked and Nitori nodded, smiling that blinding smile again.

 

“I did!” Nitori said and Rin now noticed both his hands were underwater, as if holding something and he broke out into a grin.

 

“I’m gonna fish you up!” Rin shouted and Nitori nodded

 

~~

 

Once Nitori was in his tub again and the gorgeous aquamarine crystal box was on the ship, Rin ran over to Nitori.

 

“Thank you so much for this!” Rin yelled and Nitori smiled. “Nah, it was noth---” Nitori was cut off boy the captain grabbing his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. The prince blushed but wrapped his arms around rin’s neck, moving in the tub to be closer to Rin.

 

When Rin pulled back, he was smiling, looking at the merman.

 

“Today’s been one of my luckiest and happiest days of my life.” Rin said and Nitori smiled, his eyes shining. “”I could say the same.” Nitori said and Rin laughed, kissing the merman once more before standing up.

 

“Thank you.” he said to Nitori, who nodded in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY La_arepa_asesina THAT THIS IS LATE!!! I GOT CAUGHT UP IN SUPERNATURAL HELL AND THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY!!
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys liked this, if you have any prompts, message me, i'll get to it at some point XD  
> -L


End file.
